Drabbles and Dribbles A Collection of Thoughts
by Indomitable Spirit
Summary: A Collection of short stories spur-of-the-moment type of thoughts . Mainly Sess/Rin themed. Rated M... just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Scratch

Drabbles and Dribbles

**Drabbles and Dribbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just having a little fun borrowing them from RT.

**A/N: This piece was absolutely inspired by my dry skin brought on by the aftermath of a case of sun burn and heat rash from the beach. I thought I'd make Sesshoumaru much more understanding than hubby. This is certainly a departure from the norm of my perspective on the great dog demon lord as an angsty, brooding creature (don't worry, I still favor those but sometimes I need comedic relief). Regardless of facet, he was always one ready to pounce on our Rin, given the slightest chance. Hope you enjoy the slight whimsy.**

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1: Scratch

Scratch…scratch… scratch

"Rin."

Silence.

Scratch…scratch…scratch.

"My love. Wake up." A large hand palmed the warm, naked shoulder next to him as he gently shook her awake.

"Huh…oh.." Rin's eyes blinked open, the brown orbs still groggy with sleep. "What's the matter…? Are you all right..?" Small hands pushed the heavy, raven locks away from her face.

The lord chuckled lightly as he watched a sheepish smile grazed his young wife's pretty lips, and adorable dimples peeked at him from her petal-soft cheeks. Powerful that he may be, she still put his comfort and safety before her own. It was as instinctive to her as breathing and he could claim no less on his feelings for her.

They were superbly matched.

"I am sorry to keep you awake." She yawned delicately and sat up, dislodging the light blanket that was draped over the slender frame, totally missing a heated gleam that had entered her lord's normally placid gaze. "But look, honey, I have the worst case of the …. itchy, icky, dry skin." All hints of humor disappeared and her voice wobbled off, misery written on the delicate features.

And looked he did.

His gaze razor-sharp, focused, leeringly hawk-like.

She was a sight to behold.

_His poor baby._

Sesshoumaru's downcast eyes seriously contemplated the body that was revealed to him. His eyes voraciously traveled from the silken space that run between the valley of firm, young breasts, down to the sweet tender plane of her flat tummy and lower still to the soft, slender thighs.

Sure enough. There were tiny little red welts on her chafed skin that had resulted from her blunt nails as she scratched herself silly during slumber.

_Probably from too much activities, nocturnal or otherwise. _

It was all her fault for being so enchanting. He thought as his fingers traced the path that his eyes took and he could feel her trembling.

"Sesshoumaru, I have an idea…."

_Yes. I do too, my sweet._

Rin's voice seemed to pick up excitedly although he could still detect a hesitating shyness in the lilting, soothing sound. Her brown eyes riveted down to the silver-white head that was bent down low in examining her skin so minutely as her fingers absently-mindedly reached out to stroke those exquisite, silky tresses.

_Oh No…He could not detect a hint of arousal in her…_

_Hell No!_

"Do you think… umm… your claws can help me?"

The hell !?

Was the great Taiyoukai subjected to this? He who wrought fear of death and annihilation to both humans and demons alike, had now become his wife's personal scratching post in the privacy of their chamber?

_Absolutely not! _

_Don't look at her …_

_May be… _

_Don't look at her…_

_Okay …. _

_Damn it all._

He _looked_ at her.

_Double damn those brown eyes. _

They will be the death of him one of these days.

The great lord was prepared to tell her to be stoic and suck it up like the big girl that he knew she had become and he was really, really, really proud of her. That damn hopeful, _irrepressible_ look in those soulful brown eyes always melted him like butter.

So much for her being brave. So much for him being firm with her.

He could feel his resolve faltering.

"My dear, perhaps we can get Inuyasha's miko to obtain some of those… er… lotions and … er… powders that she claims can do miraculous things." He turned his face up and placed a consoling arm around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

He watched the light dimmed from her eyes as she wrinkled her nose, her face falling into dejection.

_That will never do. He could still kill two birds with one stone._

Sesshoumaru found himself putting on his most persuasive voice with her. "But perhaps I can help alleviate your pain until we are able to get to Inuyasha."

_When in hell did he become such a big softie to her?_

Rin looked as if she was about to protest but she grinned as she caught the meaning of his eyes now that he looked at her fully in the face. The grin became a low moan of hunger when her lord husband pushed her gently onto her back before his frame covered hers as he proceeded to give her the best distraction in the world.

**The End.**

**End Note: Did ya like? **

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2: Lotion

Drabbles and Dribbles

**Drabbles and Dribbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just having a little fun borrowing them from RT.

**Chapter 2: Lotion**

_Damn Inuyasha._

_And double damn that strange miko._

Sesshoumaru, the great Taiyoukai of the West was… exhausted.

He had not a decent sleep for the last two weeks or so which -- coincidentally or not -- was about the same time when they discovered and assessed Rin's ailment.

He had thought that his interim solution was perfectly sound.

Perhaps self-proclaiming himself as an unparalleled genius was carrying things a bit too far because it only led to sleep deprivation and crankiness for him.

Until recently, Sesshoumaru _lived_ in denial that he really was such a pervert where his young wife was concerned.

With her unfortunate skin condition, it was the perfect excuse to keep her busier and more distracted with his recommendation.

So they had gone into trying to resolve it with full gusto. Those moments of pleasure were mind-boggling but the great lord realized that even his stamina had limits.

Obviously, his plan backfired when he found himself, more often than not, with claws impatiently drumming as he waited for the girl to awaken from her brief respite to sample her _wares_ again.

_He was slowly going insane._

He needed to kill someone to take his mind off_ things. _

Things like silky skin, a nubile body and pouty lips. Yeah, _those_ things.

_Where the hell was that stupid toad?_

Imagine his unspoken relief when he and Rin finally made a more concerted effort to reach Inuyasha's village. The miko certainly had a full bounty and was eager to share with her sister-in-law. Sesshoumaru beat a hasty retreat and left Rin to get her business done. It was almost dark when Rin came away with various jars and pots in tow, a pretty flush staining her cheeks and anxious to try them all.

Maybe now he could get some _rest_.

Wrong.

_Wrong_..

_Wrong!_

Hell. Before too long, Sesshoumaru found himself thrust into another personal dilemma.

Those damn products worked too well.

Mercy. Rin now smelled even more delicious and her skin was even softer than a baby's bottom. His appetite for her became more voracious and he preyed on the poor girl at almost every opportunity needing to taste, touch and fill his senses with the fragrance that was Rin.

And now he was back at the beginning…Ah yes, E.X.H.A.U.S.T.E.D!

And lately, his wife made him feel every damn year of his 90 decades of existence.

_Damn Inuyasha and double damn his miko._

It was all their fault.

Still, a part of him would swell (_not that part!_) with masculine pride at Rin's thorough enjoyment of his amorous capability. He could not help but smirk that if he were to expire on his last breath, then he would much rather it be while his beautiful human writhe and moan beneath him, cradling him tightly between her slender legs and clamoring for more as she whispered words of love for him into his sensitive ears.

_Hell, he was such a pig._

He needed to get rid of those pots and jars somehow.

So he planned and plotted as he waited for the perfect moment because he could not bear to hurt his wife's feelings. Jaken was so sure that his lord was strategizing how to take over the world if intense glares and eerie silences were anything to judge.

It seemed that either the fates had kindly taken pity on Sesshoumaru or they just merely had enough of all that moaning and groaning from the demon lord and his woman that they decided to intervene.

Sesshoumaru and Rin were returning from a short patrol stint at the southern border of his territory. They day was beautiful, clear and cloudless and Ah-un was encouraged by their mistress to spread their wings and let go, so to speak, as they flew across the endless horizon. Rin looked exhilarated as the two-headed dragon flew high only to dip just as low in the descent while the wind tousled her hair, put a sparkle into her eyes and a rosy flush to the satiny face.

She was so gorgeous.

He could gobble his sweet Rin all up in one bite … He could feel his mouth water just watching her.

_Stop it! _

_This was exactly how his troubles always started._

Steering his thoughts determinedly away from the girl, he saw out of the corner of his eyes that her supply pouch where she kept her personal hygiene was in danger of falling out of Ah-Un's harness.

Sure enough, Ah-Un's erratic flying, urged on by Rin, had dislodged the pouch from its place and now was plummeting down towards the earth.

"Sesshoumaru…" he could hear his wife's voice calling out to him and all his faculties instinctively kicked in.

But of course, he _failed_ to prevail.

His _demonic_ speed inexplicably could NOT defy the gravitational pull to save the pouch from its fate before the content crashed on the hard earth below, bedecking the ground with a goopy, soupy mess.

"My dear," Sesshoumaru zoomed back up to the sky where Ah-Un hovered, fully anticipating their lord's reprimand for such carelessness.

Rin was leaning slightly away from the massive heads of the dragon demon as she peered below, her eyes squinting to get a better glimpse. Those brown orbs had a strange glitter in their depths.

"Sshh… Don't worry, darling. We'll go to Inuyasha and ask the miko for more of that." He placed his hand on her thigh and stroked it soothingly as he saw her shoulders shaking slightly.

_Damn good riddance._

"That's all right, my love." The girl averted her face from his intent gaze and her trembling increased. "I do really feel much better anyway …"

Sesshoumaru said nothing but continuing to soothe her, desperately trying to ward off an impending storm of weeping.

Rin took a steadying breath and turned her face back to her husband to gaze directly into the amber eyes. And as though in slow motion, she slowly lowered a lid over her left eye and blinked innocently, her lips trembling with mirth.

_Was that a wink or did she catch some dirt in that left eye?_

_Damn it._

It _was_ a wink.

_Well… I'll be…_

Never had the lord been stupefied enough to not be able to piece together a coherent sentence.

Soft peals of laughter floated in the air as the girl merrily tugged on Au-Un's harness and guided the dragon demon to climb upward once again. However, she made sure her lord did not miss the flirty, saucy mix look that beckoned her handsome husband into instant pursuit.

_Well … I'll be double damned. She loosened the pouch on purpose._

_That incorrigible minx. _

Clever, clever Rin. His lips twitched in amusement as he gave in to her silent demand and chased after his heart while a hardy grin was widely plastered on his face.

_Maybe now, we'll both get a much deserved rest._

**The End**

**A/N: Don't you love the aspect of a libidinous, randy Sesshoumaru ??**

**By the way, I hope to have the epilogue to IOFON by end of next week. So do watch out for that!**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!**

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Best Words

**The "Next Best" Words**

**Summary:** What could be better than "I love you"? -- SessXOlderRin. T- Rating for slight language. Pretty tame but I am feeling in a little mellow mood myself. This was inspired when I learned my sister-in-law is expecting her second child.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Inuyasha.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The deafening silence was unnerving and the strain was beginning to show in the lord's normally placid demeanor.

He was doing his damnest to get back to his home while trying to keep his own anxiety at bay at the thought of her.

He could feel the muscle throbbing away in his temple and his jaw ached with tension as that manifested in the tightening of lean shoulders. Never mind that it was not another powerful demon invoking the crimson hues that flashed dangerously in his eyes or made him want to lash out and destroy all that surrounded him. The demon lord's power was being tested to its very limits for a ridiculously fragile, totally human... unforgivably essential and absolutely beautiful creature.

All this menacing power, all this glorious strength was for her and only her.

Sesshoumaru knew he should have adhered to his instincts and not let soulful brown eyes deviate him from his intent.

_He. Knew._

But then again, he also _knew_ he could never have refused her anything and now he was in pure hell for that lack of judgment.

It was definitely not a good idea to be separated from her especially during these times.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The Lord of the Western Lands was reluctant to leave her in the few weeks before her due time. But he allowed his wife to encourage him to personally attend this matter of a border disputes between his two adjacent neighbors.

Sesshoumaru could have cared less if they killed one another in the process. As long as they did not sully his doorsteps with their inane trivia, they could carry on with their worthless argument.

But Rin had an ulterior motive.

She wanted him to be away from her for a brief respite for _both_ their sanity.

But who could blame him for his behavior?

After all, it was not every day that he became a father.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It may not have been apparent to most, but Sesshoumaru was ecstatic in his own ways when he first became aware of her condition.

He had dreamt of his children when he looked into her eyes several years after she crossed the threshold of womanhood and became his in every sense of the word. He had visualized his daughters as miniature replicas of their beautiful mother perfected with a generous nature, a kind spirit, and brilliant smiles and his sons endowed with their father's strength to protect and persevere.

And as sure as he was Sesshoumaru and she was Rin, they were bound to have _children. _

Sesshoumaru could never have subjected his child to aloneness and after listening to the many stories Rin had recounted of her own happy, if somewhat, brief childhood before tragedy took her entire family from her. He could not find it in himself to subject _her_ to be a mother of one.

She had more than enough love to share.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Although Rin's humanity weighed heavily on his mind, all indications so far pointed to an extremely healthy and normal pregnancy. Their child was developing quite nicely and Rin glowed even more beautifully to his eyes. His half-brother's wife, the priestess Kagome, had kept them well-informed of the different stages of this important phase in their lives but no one could have realized the magnitude of the lord's overwhelming protectiveness since they had discovered that she was carrying his heir.

He was always near at hands, always ready to help heave her to her feet since a swollen belly tended to present it owns brand of awkward clumsiness or rubbed gentle claws over soft eyebrows when she experienced headaches or even help tugged aside the long silk curtain of hair into his gentle grip as she recuperated from her bouts with nausea.

But nothing could have stopped his wife from having her way when her hormones rampaged and everything became just a little too much for her, even her Sesshoumaru, much as she adored him. This was where Sesshoumaru admitted defeat in recognizing her tolerance level had been breached to the point of finding himself reluctantly playing mediator to two incompetent oafs.

Damn.

Damn.

_Damn_.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When her water broke unexpectedly three weeks before her due date, Rin was inwardly terrified. All those talks Kagome had with the expecting couple seemed to have flown out of the window. It was frightening for the young 19 year-old mother to cope without the steadfast presence and the level heartbeat of her calm husband.

That was what Rin dreaded the most and regretted to no end for pushing him on the trip.

Damn stupid of her to insist that he'd be the peacemaker and damn stupid of _him_ to be swayed by velvet brown eyes and now she was in the throes of labor. If it were not for the pain that was clawing her insides, Rin would have laughed at the image of her lord husband suffering fools on her behalf.

Rin tried to hold down the screams which threatened to rip from her throat as painful contractions seized her. Instead she whimpered pathetically and her fingers scrabbled for purchase on the thin cotton shift draped across her swollen abdomen. Rivulets of sweat matted her hair and a high flush suffused her body as she writhed in agony with each spasm

"Rin, honey, you need to push." Vaguely, Rin could hear Kagome's voice at her side encouraging her to breathe and push while the midwife was stationed at the end of the bed.

Rin was thankful that Kagome and Inuyasha lived nearby and were able to get to her assistance so quickly.

"I..I d-don't think I can do this anymore." She managed to only whisper the words, exhausted with exertion as though it was an effort to even do just that. "Is Sesshoumaru here?" Her brown eyes were silently pleading with her sister-in-law.

"Nonsense, my dear. You can do it, you're strong, you're---" Kagome said briskly while her hands rubbed gently on the expectant mother's arm that had fallen to her side, limp and pale.

"I'm not. I'm not… I c-ccan't do it, Kagome.." Her head dropped back onto the bed. "Oh, my lord, forgive me… where are you?" She mumbled almost to herself, breath coming out in gasps.

"Rin – listen to me. You cannot give up. The baby will go into shock if you don't get it out-"

"I..I-….Too t-tired-". The young woman on the futon clutched at the miko's hand, pressing it with whatever strength that was in her. "I want m..my Sesshoumaru."

It alarmed Kagome greatly to feel the erratic heartbeats of both mother and unborn child but she tried to keep the panic from her eyes.

"Rin – stay with me!" She said, her voice rose slightly, her face determined to will her charge back in to control. "Focus on me. We need you to do this." She urged further, trying to get the girl's eyes to lock on hers.

But Rin seemed to have lost focus, her head moving from side to side while her own eyes were squeezed shut as though dealing with the pain were the only thing she could concentrate on for the moment.

No one was aware until ungentle hands harshly and almost literally ripped Kagome away from her place next to Rin. The expectant mother made a small whimper at the loss of the hand that she was clinging to in trying to maintain her lucidity. And now, even that comfort had disappeared. Before Rin's distress was further heightened at being deprived of that lifeline, her hand was re-engulfed by a familiar strength and the young woman felt a solid, warm hand palmed and caressed her bulging tummy.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sesshoumaru was never more terrified in his whole life than at the moment when he could scent her blood and her weakened breathing as his home came into view. His hands literally shook and he had to grip down hard on the leathered handle of his sword currently strapped to his side to contain his anxiety. The ground rumbled and groaned as though it was commiserating with the lord and his youki crackled around him. He was only aware of one purpose, desperately needing to be by her side.

Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the red blur that was his half-brother who was pacing nervously outside of the master chambers before elegantly barreling his way inside.

In almost a blink of an eye, the lord, in all his ethereal glory, had roughly shouldered aside his sister-in-law and taken his wife's frail hand into his own warm grasp while the other palm found its way to her belly. He leaned down and placed a gentle, encouraging kiss on her sweat-slickened forehead and fiercely willing her to recognize his presence.

"Rin."

He watched intently and saw Rin's tortured, forlorn demeanor changed as though she was lit by a thousand candles from the inside at the touch and feel of her lord right next to her.

"Ss..Sesshoumaru? You are really he-" Brown eyes slowly fluttered open before she was cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers.

Words of love, sure and soft, passed from him under the heavy curtain of long, silvery hair.

He could feel Kagome wiping a surreptitious tear from her eyes at the tender moment between her husband's older brother and his beloved wife. She had always known that Sesshoumaru possessed a rather compassionate nature although he tried hard to hide that from the world. But it lurked deep down inside that stern and implacable surface and this proved it. Although, it did occur to Kagome that Rin was really the only one who was able to unlock that mysterious layer in Sesshoumaru at will.

She was almost lost in daydream of the fairytale-like romance between the most powerful creature and the frail human girl until a curt nod from the lord had her moving forward to take her place with the midwife.

Kagome swiftly went to take her position at the foot of the bed and swallowed down a silent sigh of relief.

Everything was going to be all right now that the master of the house was home. Wordlessly acknowledging his nod, the priestess prepared the parents deliver their precious cargo.

Long, tapered fingers with the carefully sheathed claws were now stroking the girl's matted bangs away from her face and he let his presence sink in and soothe her. He watched as brown eyes gradually lost their haziness before becoming clearer as her gaze locked with brilliantly glowing amber eyes. His relief was immense and it purged away the anxiety in his soul when she smiled weakly at him, sweet lips that he loved to kiss, trembling as she realized he was there, watching over and claiming her for always.

His next words rang out, quiet and strong.

"Hush, darling." He tightened his hold on her and spread his claws protectively over her fragile body. "I am here."

The End

**A/N**: Somehow this Rin portrayal seemed weak and wimpy but I promise not to do this too often because I can't stand those types myself.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Favourite Position

**Favourite Position**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha except for this teeny, tiny story line.

Summary: What to do when you can't sleep? Sess X older Rin. Rated T. Complete.

**A/N**: It has been a long while has it not? My apologies to everyone. I seem to have lost my zeal due to recent health concerns but I still love Sess/Rin.

The surgeons think this most recent procedure will eliminate the issue once and for all so I am claiming victory through my faith, family and friends. I feel like I am re-inspired enough to put pen to paper again and refamiliarize myself with my stories and finish what I have started.

But in the meanwhile, here is a quick ficlet to tickle your fancy. Please do forgive the rusty penmanship.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rin awoke with a muted gasp to feel her heart fluttering erratically in her chest.

It was a horrible nightmare and so unlike her usual ones.

Having lived through two deaths tended to harden one's heart so dreaming her own death was no longer a frightful concept to the girl.

But she was scared witless since it was not _her_ death that chilled her bones.

Her mind was fighting to waken her subconscious from the vision of Sesshoumaru - broken and bleeding as he tried to defend his love, his home and his land from foreign marauders. She could hear it screeching in her mind and the sound was gruesome like fingernails scraping down a metallic surface. It was with blind terror that she surfaced from that horrific view and clawed her way back to reality while inhaling deep gulps of air as a thirsty person swallow a pitiful spit of water.

Even if only in the realm of her dream world, Rin could never have borne the thought of Sesshoumaru hurt and suffering.

Although he had often assured her of his supremacy - in word and in deed - and she trusted him completely, there were still inexplicable moments where she would harbor a small twinge of concern for his safety.

It was ludicrous to think that she could have done anything to help defend him if and when he should ever needed her assistance for her lord was a magnificent warrior. More so, it was safer for her to allow her lord to do what he did best – and that was to protect her in the way he had always been fated to do ever since she had stumbled into his life.

Rin sat up and groggily and wiped the tears from her eyes, not surprised that her subconscious had been crying.

No wonder her nightmare had visited her, Rin acknowledged as slim fingers brushed aside the wavy curtain of soft brown silk from her eyes.

_He was not there. _

Their vast bed looked and felt even emptier without the lean length of her husband next to her.

Ever since she could remember, she was always by his side even when he was traveling to patrol his land. Rin shared her husband's wanderlust and enjoyed every minute she was able to spend under the star-lit nights with him.

Pushing aside the silk sheets surrounding her, the young woman rose gracefully from the bed as a nymph rising out from the water and gathered the sheets around her slender frame.

She was not sure if she could succumb to sleep again and her restlessness was ever increasing.

But even as her thoughts were formed in her mind, a white flash of light appeared by her side and a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her frame.

"Where are you going, my love?" A rich deep voice whispered low into one shell-soft ear lobe and Rin felt tiny kisses pressed along the length of her soft throat accompanying each of his word.

"Come back to bed". The white apparition had shed his nightclothes and was coaxing her with his words as his hands boldly and urgently sought the warmth of her body from hips to the lovely mounds of soft breasts as he moved noiselessly to their bed.

"I was looking for you," the young wife murmured quietly, arching back and giving in to the magic that those hands and mouth could always evoke in her. "You were not there and I had a horrible nightmare".

Rin could feel a low growl vibrated deep in the muscular frame as though he was apologetic to even cause her a moment of concern on his behalf.

"Ssshhh.. A noise disturbed me and I went to investigate but it was nothing." The words were a velvet whisper across alabaster shoulders as Sesshoumaru kissed his way to her lips while large palm delicately cupped her left breast and soothed the frantic beating of her heart.

It seemed he was well satisfied when he noted that her heartbeat seemed to have gained a calmer beat at his gentling and he could hear her murmured pleasure.

"Come back to bed". He urged again and Rin found herself quickly divested of her thin coverings that she had wrapped around herself just moments ago and placed gently onto soft, downy mattresses while her husband's warm body was practically draped over hers as he gently kissed away the remnant tears from her cheeks.

"Never will I let you go far from me, beloved. " The demon lord promised and watched as her countenance became more serene in the depth of his love for her.

"I know.." her soft response faded as she seemed to drift off into arms of the night again now that she was secured in the place that she favored most in the world.

His heated strength cocooned her in a warm blanket and while his arm curved across a slim waist allowing the fingers to mold to the warm underside of her breast.

"Sleep, my love, for all is well."

Rin sighed deeply, contented that her world is once again perfect. She snuggled back into the protective warmth of her lord and a smile unknowingly tilted the corners of her lips when she felt a muscular thigh strapped over hers and silent breaths warmed the sleek curve of her shoulders as her lord also settled in to their favourite position.

The End

**End Note:** You probably think it's going to be to be a little more "athletic" then how it was actually ended given the story's title. Although, I hope this did not disappoint since I was feeling a little tender in the moment. But never fear, my subsequent writings will hopefully be more true to form.

I.S.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
